


Ambreigns One-Shot

by AJtheZombieEwok



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, ambreigns - Freeform, angry roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheZombieEwok/pseuds/AJtheZombieEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because after that episode of Raw.... I had to.<br/>3/14/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambreigns One-Shot

Dean knew Roman was coming back today. They had talked about it on the phone in the weeks leading up to it. But Dean hadn't seen him yet. He hadn't seen him since before he got his face put back together. Jey caught Dean in the hallway and said something about how Roman needed to 'get in the zone' before his showdown with Triple H and wanted to be alone. That was fine. He was busy goading Brock Lesnar into another fight and getting Mick Foley's blessing for his match at Wrestlemania anyway. When it was time for Roman to go on, Jimmy came and got him so they could watch on the monitors. Roman was still in the waiting area when they got there. His whole presence looked downright hostile. Angry and beautiful as always, just as Dean liked him. He must've seen their movement out of the corner of his eye because Roman turned his head just enough to see Dean standing there. Dean's face split into a grin as he mouthed the words 'Hi, babe.' The smallest of smiles came to Roman's face before it returned to the mask of cold rage he needed as he made his entrance down the ramp.

Dean watched the monitors intently as the fight went on, cheering and shouting with the rest of the people that had gathered to watch. When the fight started moving backstage the Usos, Mark, and Jack split off to make their intercept. Dean followed behind them, keeping back a bit so that if a cameraman came out of nowhere he didn't ruin the shot. He walked in right as Roman picked up and hurled the garbage can at Triple H. The unbridled fury and power coming out of Roman hit Dean like a wave as the TV screen smashed down on his boss' back. Dean didn't realize how fast his heart was going until Mark started talking Roman down. Just like that it fizzled out and the cameras turned off. The security guys were helping up everyone who had been knocked over in the brawl. Roman walked right past Dean, meeting his eyes briefly but not stopping or slowing down at all. "Give him a few minutes, dog," Jimmy said, patting Dean on the shoulder. "Let him come down a bit first. He does want to see you." Dean nodded. He knew how it worked. Whenever Roman had to tap into his anger like that it took a lot out of him and he needed some time to reset. It had been the same after TLC. By the time he was outside Roman's dressing room door Dean was still thrumming with energy. He slowly pushed the door open. Roman was sitting in a chair facing away from him with a towel over his head.

"Roman?"

"Get in here. Now."

Dean did as he was told and immediately stripped off his jacket and hoodie. Roman stood up and threw his towel to the side, coming at him like a freight train. When they connected it was all tongues and teeth. All that anger, now channeled, turned Dean into a moaning mess. It didn't take much. Never did. Roman's hands roamed under Dean's shirt and across his skin. Dean had been aching for his touch for days, waiting for Roman to come back so he could feel those hands on him again. He pushed Dean to lean against the table by the wall, spread his legs and started grinding against him. Hanging on to Roman's shirt, Dean let out a loud moan that anyone walking past the door would've heard. The hard and fast friction felt amazing. "God, I love it when you're angry," he said. Roman growled in his ear and then bit down on his shoulder. The pain was just what Dean needed to push him over the edge with a small cry and an exhaled expletive. It wasn't long before he felt Roman spasming against him too. Both of them ended up cumming in their pants but they couldn't have cared less. They had needed immediate relief after being so worked up and apart for so long. The real fun would come later when they were at the hotel and had time to do things properly. Roman released his teeth from Dean's shirt and the skin underneath to rest his forehead in the same spot. It would probably be bruised later from how hard he bit down. Dean carded his fingers through Roman's hair, gently working out any snags he came across. "I missed you," he said.

Roman kissed his neck and deeply breathed in his smell. "Missed you too, baby."


End file.
